bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Magno Tomasino
Appearance Magno is an odd sort of fellow who sort of looks like a vampire, except he's nothing like those guys from Twilight. He as extremely pail skin which suggests that he may very well have never been exposed to the sun. His forehead slopes down at a 45 degree angle, allowing his hair to grow literally from the back of his head. He has a large golden medallion in the center of his forehead, which he put there as a symbol of his wealth. He wears a jet black leather suit that gives excellent contrast to his rather large burgendy scarf that seems to be slightly damaged around the top, although this could have just easily been a personal choice. His weapon of choice seems to be a pair of 12 inch claws. Personality Magno is an odd fellow that tends to say his own name everytime he speaks like some sort of weird pokemon or something. He's quite loyal to the Seraphim and will dutifly carry out any order they give. When fighting he'll either try to drag out to play with his opponent or to end it as quickly as possible. He has a weakness for toys and fruits as he gets easily distracted by them, forgetting whatever he was doing before as he becomes completely entranced by them. 'Likes' *Fruits *Toys *Shiny Objects 'Dislikes' *People who destroy his fruits *People who destroy his toys *People who destroy his shiny objects *The color purple History Backstory! The good stuff. Powers and Abilities Magno's first ability allows him to take the form of a small woodlen creature which allows him to trick his foes into thinking he's harmless. While in this state he retains all of his stats and intelligence but the amount of reiatsu that can be sensed from his is greatly reduced. Magno can create clones of himself that are all mentally connected. These clones cannot think for themselves and attacking the original should destroy all the copies. Sadly these clones are not perfect and if you pay close enough attention, you will probably notice it and figure out which one is the original. First Etapa Magno's first release turns into a large demonoid looking creature that looks absolutely nothing like he did before. His pale skin changes colors and becomes purple, black, and red around various points of his body. His irises dissapear and his eyes begins glowling a bright red color and his lips and hair seem to vanish fromhis head. His scarf begins to turn matallic and forms into chains that wrap themselves around his upperbody. Lastly, several protrusions begin forming from th shoulders up and pointing upward, giving him an appearance similar to that of Dormammu. Magno can fire low power energy beams that can track and harm a target. These beams can be evaded by someone with enough reaction time but only if they also possess enough speed to also do something about it. Getting hit by these beams will temporarily transform you into a small woodlen creature (of your choosing). Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes "Um...this is not a talking stuffed animal. What you're seeing is just an illusion. Go back home to your dog and couch...um...moga mo..." "Real men where extremely tight leather clothing and face paint. Haven't you ever seen Yugioh before?" Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum